


Fairytale about Age who looking for his preposition

by Eibhleann



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eibhleann/pseuds/Eibhleann
Summary: This is the essay for my courses. My task was "use at least 20 words with prepositions". And this fairytale is only one topic, where I can use as much proposition as I should





	Fairytale about Age who looking for his preposition

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to write me about grammar and other mistakes. I wrote it for fun, but nevertheless... Mistakes aren't allowed. :)

Once at night Age could not fall asleep. He was thinking about his own lonely life. He liked living on his own but sometimes felt really single and yearned for deep conversations. Most of his friends has beloved preposition: Air was in love with On, Time liked In, Sake dated For. On the other hand twins Day and Night could not decide who they prefer: At, In or By.  
By all accounts preposition was an important part for life. Age’s mind was up to find his own preposition. At dawn he wrote a comprehensive list:  
\- at the age of  
\- for ages  
\- from age of … to  
\- between the ages of … to  
\- of age  
\- in one’s age  
\- under age  
On account of this list Age has started his research. From lived at 4. Rose road, it was nearby. On the way to From he was thinking about pros and cons. From was popular and lived in tune with To for ages.  
On impulse Age stopped. What if To was a From’s couple? And if Age wanted to date From, he should also date To? It was ridiculous and out of question! Age want his own preposition, unique and adorable.  
On the second thoughts he casted Between away. For was dreary and slow, and leaved on schedule. Age wasn’t on fire about such life.  
“Hi! What are you looking for?”  
It was voice of Age’s best friend Time. He was perceptive, off-kilter and talkative. That’s who can help him! Piece of cake!  
“I was looking for my preposition. I had considered that my life would be miserable without it. Could you give me a tip, how can I find it?”  
“Of course! You should look around and will see your own out of ordinary preposition!”  
So it was exactly what Age did.  
For conscience sake he was walking everywhere: on the outskirts and in the city center, in parks and near railway station. He has seen many funny and nice prepositions but no one was perfect. Age was very sad and disappointed. He came home and felt how his heart had broken into pieces.  
“And what had you been thinking about? Nobody could find his own preposition out of hand.” said he be himself.  
Suddenly he heard noise outside. Somebody was knocking in his door. Maybe it was someone who came at fault.  
Age opened. There was Under matter-of-factly standing on his porch. Under! At that moment Age felt flabbergasted.  
Under always was nearby. They played in childhood. They went to the same school. Under lived elbow by elbow. And Time had gotten at it! Under was patient and gorgeous, observant and confident, companionable.  
“Would you be my preposition?” asked Age.  
“With great pleasure” answered Under.  
They lived happy ever after.

~ The End ~


End file.
